Red Chapel (Future Spinoff)
by MJCABOo
Summary: A spin off based on Red Chapel\ Blood Chapel set years after the main series


**Set six years after the cosmic bad writing event (AKA The Gem the Idiots the Grimm) set in the canon of Red Chapel**

She was late to the initiation at beacon this was the worst first day ever… of all time Allison Rose was late her mother was gonna be mad Allison ran up to the cliff and saw the new headmaster of Beacon for the second time his name was Professor Washington the successor to Ozpin.

The basic rundown was said but at the end he said "A hunter will be in the forest to make sure that the initiation wasn't as bad as his was."

-five minutes later-

Two Death-Stalkers were chasing Alison Rose and her Brother Epsilon Church named after the man who saved her Father years ago, when a flash of Cobalt smashed into the Scorpion Grimms "Honestly you two should get tutoring on how to not die" it said it was the father of the two, Leonard Church Jnr just known as Church to most

"Fuck its dad" said Epsilon

"LANGUAGE YOUNG MAN" said a red blip who appeared next to Church

"Son of a bitch!" shouted Church as he fell off a ledge falling off a cliff ( **I like church dying** )

"DAD" shouted Epsilon and Allison

"Church hold on" said Ruby as she raced after him she realised that there was no chance of success he just floated down before taking his helmet and mouthing the words "SON OF A BITCH!" before appearing to fall apart on some rocks "Church you were always an asshole" Ruby said as she turned to her Children and saw a white soldier standing behind them "Boo" he said the younger of the two Allison jumped and Epsilon laughed Church used a robot body which Ruby saw when he took of his helmet and saw a 17 year old Church the noise of Hee-ga-gerkerk and Leonard Church rounded a corner took of his helmet "You two better get going don't worry we'll be 'round or maybe I could get Carolina to do it" he said grinning an explosion was heard a very BIG explosion was heard Church turned on his heal and ran towards the epicentre and saw what he feared would return and bite him in the ass a ship had crashed this ship was known as

 _ **The Mother of Invention**_

"shit Ruby get back" he said pushing his wife back a little "get the first years get the relics and get out I face this alone"

"why who are they?"

"Project Freelancer's main base after we destroyed the other one **(Blood Chapel)** and they just HAD to crash on my family having a funny moment!" one of the doors on the side opened and a pelican flew out and landed next to the two the door opened and out stepped a man who looked like Church without blue eyes and a bigger/ longer face this man was _**Technically**_ Church's father and they both agreed that'd make so much more sense "Hello Church" the man said Church just pulled off his helmet

-Director POV-

Mah son Leonard Church junior we agreed that'd be way easier to introduce me as his father he disappointed me when he escaped and blew up mah base and killed mah best agent "it's been a while it's hard to communicate from the island of patch" he said so that is where my son lives

"Do you know where your sister lives" I asked

"I do… but I'm gonna tell you she'd probably kill you on sight"

"It's a shame your mother died when she did" I was gonna continue along that way but he cut me off

"I'd rather not talk about that when I have a family you know depressing family issues aside why are you here?"

"heh _'It's one of life's great mysteries isn't it? Why are we here? I mean, are we the product of some cosmic coincidence, or is there really a God watching everything?'_ sorry to quote your orange friend but it has something to do with that"

"what do you mean that?"

"Your friends"

"Hey They aren't my friends just people I don't hate and spend a lot of time with" I chuckled that was just like him and me that was of a different time this time I needed his help not the other way 'round

"Have you heard of the Fulcrum?" I asked him

-3rd Person-

"No I haven't" Church said Ruby was silent in the corner she had seen Church Family Fathering™ at work before this was double dosage

"he was a monster on the planet Earth which isn't that far away in fact I just came from there after suffering an attack from him"

"how does this in involve me?"

"You and your friends and family" he gestured to Ruby "have an extreme knack for killing people before they kill you… somehow I feel like I did something right raising you and your sister" Director Church finished

"Better than my dad did" said a new voice

"Fuck" "you" "Tucker" said the three of them

"Hey I got a family too"

"yes you're my brother in law FUCKING AMAZING!" said Church "now I have to spend time with you 'cos your technically family" said Church "so why do we have to deal with the Fulcrum?" he asked

"he's assembled an army of assholes hasn't he?" said tucker exasperated

"That is correct Lavernius Tucker" said the director "I have collected many allies to help us in our cause"

"Best of the best" said Ruby raising an eyebrow

"They are known as The Achievement Hunters" the Director said

-Achievement city-

"Gavin"

"Yeah Geoff"

"we are going to a place called _'Beacon'_ today"

"Gonna get everyone else"

"Yes Gavin I would rather commit suicide than go on holiday with you"


End file.
